Addicted
by SciFanGurl1990
Summary: One-shot. Jim is addicted to Spock. But in his defense, it's Spock's fault. If only he weren't so... addicting. Romance/Humor. WARNING: Thick fluffy schmoop inside. You have been warned.


**Addicted**

**Rated: K+**

**Romance/Humor**

* * *

**Hey, guys. I am so sorry for posting stories, and then disappearing for so long. Unfortunately, it was due to an illness I contracted when I was young and is now back in full force, and I'm still kind of... weak. But, the good news is I have plenty of time off from work... and life, so I was inspired to start writing again. You, the readers, are so amazing. I've only posted a few stories, and yet am on many favorite and alert lists.**

**Feel free to visit my profile for a little more info regarding my stories.**

**I thank you guys from the bottom of my heart.**

**So, without further adieu, I'd like to delve back into the fantastic realm of K/S with this fic entitled; "Addicted".**

**Disclaimer: Not mine... so lame.**

**

* * *

**Jim tried to keep his eyes from drifting over to his left. He was supposed to be overseeing a plan still in development for making First Contact with an alien species called the Tyher'an. Instead, all throughout, he could not help the drifting of his eyes over to the left, where the ever present silent form of his First Officer resided.

As for Spock himself, he was standing at attention at the head of the table, his arms held behind his back, his face aloof and calm. Jim just _knew _Spock was aware that he couldn't keep his eyes off of him, but was making no outward show of this awareness.

Jim snorted, turning back to listen to his Head Officers' advice. Of course, as soon as he turned back to listen, their words turned to _womp womp womp _because his mind was fixated on the marvelous half-Vulcan hybrid next to him. It was all _his _fault anyway.

Spock should have mentioned the side effects of an early-formed bond _before _he'd bonded them three days before.

The Vulcan must find it hilarious that one of said side-effects was Jim's absolute _addiction _to him. When the Vulcan wasn't in Jim's immediate vicinity, the blonde Captain felt very... fidgety. Not right, as if he was about to be sick. And as soon as Spock would come to him, the euphoria that overloaded Jim's senses was almost too much to handle.

Spock should have learned that Jim wasn't beyond making a spectacle of them by the incident that took place two days ago, when Spock had stepped onto the Bridge. Jim had been there before him (amazingly) and before Spock could get two words out, had found himself being glomped full force. The force with which Jim threw himself at Spock, with complete full abandon, had toppled Spock's balance.

First Officer and Captain had toppled heavily to the Bridge floor, under full observation from the present Alpha crew.

Now, at present, Jim felt his skin starting to tingle in an annoying way. Kind of like an itch.

He itched to touch Spock, damn it. Wanted to just run his hands over the Vulcan's ivory skin, to cause the slight green tint to darken Spock's cheeks and ears. Wanted to step close enough and press his face against the space between the hybrid's collar bone and jawline, to inhale the deep, husky scent until it seared him from the inside out. Wanted to wrap his arms around the Vulcan's body, and mold himself to Spock, wanted to fuse into him until they were One and he'd never be alone again...

He wanted it so badly, Jim could practically _feel _Spock in his arms, with his own face starting to bury into the Vulcan's neck... God, this was so real and so _good._

Jim felt his eyelids flutter close from the euphoria.

A soft cough and someone clearing their throats made Jim's eyes shoot open again.

He caught sight of Cupcake shooting him a sly grin, as Sulu and Uhura just shook their heads in amusement. The two other Officers, Rigel and Smith, had enough decency to look away as if oblivious to it all.

The silence in the room was heavy and very awkward.

Jim felt the strong, muscular body within his arms' grasp tense ever so slightly.

_Oh my God... _Jim thought, feeling his cheeks heat up furiously. He'd _actually _reached out and sucked his First Officer into a full on bear hug _in the middle of a meeting._

Steeling his courage, Jim slowly lifted his head and looked up into dark, amber eyes.

"Uh... hi," Jim babbled, at a lost to explain. He'd really, _really _needed a hug, though. And Spock had been so close to him, and had no business being so irresistible, so there. It was all his fault. Jim tried to loosen his arms, but the brain signal must have gotten confused because they tightened instead.

Huh. Imagine that.

"Captain," Spock said calmly, as if his superior officer embracing him in a full body hug in front of others was a regular occurrence. He made no move to move from Jim's embrace, for which Jim was grateful for. But he could still tell Spock was uncomfortable of the public display.

So, with (great) reluctance, Jim let go.

With a sheepish chuckle, he waved breezily at everyone.

"Well, it's a good thing we're practically finished here. We don't need to make Contact until four days from now, so we can come back later to finish up last minute details," Jim said, managing (barely) to get into "Captain" mode. "Everyone's dismissed,"

As they begin to trail out slowly, Jim made sure to look everywhere but at Spock. He grabbed his PADD and was ready to trail out after Smith, which would have left him alone with Spock. And though he couldn't get enough of Spock, he was kind of afraid to be left alone with him.

Who knew _what _he would do to the poor hybrid?

However, after Smith disappeared into the corridor and the room's door slid close, Jim had barely time to take a step forward before he felt two, strong warm arms wrap around his midsection from behind.

"Wha...?" Jim said, startled. However, his words caught in his throat as he felt Spock pull him from behind, bringing his back flush up against Spock's chest. They molded together so closely, Jim could feel the slight flutter of Spock's heart against his lower back.

"Spock? What are you-?"

Jim's breath all but disappeared when he felt Spock's warm, soft lips press lightly to the round tip of his ear. Jim let out a whimper when the lips moved away, only to come back on his cheek. A soft kiss there, and a warm exhale of breath, ghosting over his skin and making him shiver.

"I apologize for neglecting your needs, _T'hy'la," _Spock whispered, and as he bent his head at an angle to bury it into Jim's neck, Jim could feel the hybrid's lashes brush against his skin, soft as a butterfly kiss.

He bit his lip hard to refrain from making any noise.

"I will strive to make sure they are adequately seen to from henceforth,"

Jim suddenly found himself being turned around. He had just enough time to inhale a fresh breath of air, before strong hands were forcing his face upwards to meet the heavy weight of Spock's delicious lips pressing mercilessly against his own.

All thought left Jim, and the bond between them flared to life full force. Jim's knees buckled, and he found himself being held up fully by Spock's arms, so Spock would not have to lose the contact between their mouths.

_Mine, so beautiful, all mine..._

Jim could faintly hear Spock's thoughts in his mind, and his soul sang.

_All yours, forever,_ Jim thought back.

Spock growled and pushed his tongue into Jim's mouth. The heat and feelings of arousal that swept over and through Jim was so strong that, for a moment, he blanked out...

...When he came to a moment later, Spock had stepped away from him. Jim frowned and was about to protest, until Spock reached out of his own persuasion, and slid his fingers in between Jim's, clasping their hands together.

"Come," Spock said simply. Jim raised an eyebrow.

"I almost just did," he said with a naughty grin. Spock's dark eyes glowed with passion, and Jim's grin disappeared as he shivered again.

"Follow me," Spock said this time, to clear up any confusion. Jim obeyed, and followed Spock out of the room.

Once in the corridor, he tried to pull his hand out of Spock's, sure that the Vulcan did not want to be seen by others holding hands with his Captain.

Instead, Spock tightened his grip, and all but pulled Jim to his side.

"No," Spock told Jim quietly in his ear.

Jim tired to suppress his smile and the warmth bubbling up in his chest as Spock led them down the corridor and to the turbo-lift. They managed to make it to the level where their quarters resided in silence, and the Spock was entering in the Captain's code to his room.

When the door slid open, Spock pulled in his Captain and attacked his lips with fervor. The door hadn't even had time to close all the way, yet.

Jim let out a whimper as Spock's hands roamed over his body, and he wanted both of them to have their clothes off _now._

Spock obviously heard, and before he made any move to do so, stepped back to eye his bondmate.

Jim swallowed hard under the Vulcan's intense gaze.

"See anything you like?" he quipped, trying to make a joke.

"Affirmitive," Spock said, but his voice was low, and slightly hoarse. Jim sighed as Spock came and attacked him again with his lips and hands.

Yes, he was very addicted.

And he'd never been more happier for the First Office to whom he was addicted.

As Spock fell onto the bed and pulled Jim atop of him, Jim looked down lovingly at his mate. His last thought before being lost to their engaging passions drifted through his head.

_I am the most blessed man alive..._

_

* * *

_**Ahh! It's good to be back, my friends. How have you all been? Me? I've been better, but I am just glad I have time to write a few more stories. **

**And I missed Kirk and Spock, too, so whatevs.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this fluffy schmoop, and thanks so much for stopping by! I have a few other one-shots I wanna get off my chest, and then will (again) try my hand at a full-length. I already have a few fully written, but I won't post them. (You can-again-check my profile to see why.) But, not trying to be depressing, the GOOD NEWS is that I'm sure you all will LOVE the stories I wrote! (And I'm not trying to be conceited, really.) **

**It's just I put a lot of thought and effort into them, so I feel you'll all be pleased.**

**Whew. I just really, _really _wanted to tell you guys how much I appreciate you all. (I know, I keep repeating myself, but I am just... I just appreciate you all like you wouldn't believe.) **

**Anywho, I'll stop rambling and let you all onto your lives.**

**Love you guys to pieces, and I will see you all next post! :)**

**God bless.**


End file.
